jamestechno998fandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:(Free Join) Sonic Thinks with Portals
Coming Soon This is a free join roleplay created by JamesTechno998. This RP is a full view of the Portal Series (Portal 1 & 2). For those who doesn't know this series, you can look the videos below. Plot Portal 1: '''The story begans in a old lab named Aperture. A person named Chell woked up and start investigating the place by solving countless test chamber with the help of the Aperture Handheld Portal Device, also known as the Portal Gun. An unknown voice coming from the cameras called herself GlaDOS, and she wanted Chell to solve 18 test chambers and earn the Party Prize. When Chell reach the 18th chamber, the exit is a trap and GlaDOS wants to kill her. She must find her or she will stuck in the lab for the rest of her lab. As Chell reached GlaDOS, a mysterious machine fell down from her. She threw the machine into the Incinerator and realized that was a Morality Core that prevents GlaDOS from killing everyone by flooding the lab with neurotoxin. As Chell fights her, she and GlaDOS blasted outside the facility. Strangely, someone put Chell back to the lab by an unknown reason and the story continues. '''Portal 2: The story continues with the same character Chell. After she wokes up from the incidents in Portal 1, she met Wheatley, a humorous robot that helps anyone escapes before Chell. He teams up with her and shows the path to the Portal Gun. They returned to the testing chamber and found GlaDOS body in her chamber. Wheatley accidentally activates her and GlaDOS send Chell to the new test chambers. Wheatley helps Chell escapes by finding a hidden panel. After their escape, they sabotadge the Turret Production Line and the Neurotoxin Generator to weaken GlaDOS's defenses. When they about to confront her, she realized that GlaDOS was 80% corrupted and it needs to be replaced by Wheatley. Wheatley became very amazed from his new body until he gone power mad. He smashed the elevator and sends Chell to the bowels of Aperture. Chell founds GlaDOS and decided to team up. They reached back to the top and found out that the facility is starts to self-destructs due to Wheatley's clumsy commands. He wants Chell to solve puzzles that were stolen from GlaDOS, taunts her by saying: "Not entirely, not entirely, see the word "test" there on the wall, that's brand new". After that, Wheatley decided to kill her due to GlaDOS's cooperative testing initiative, also known as Co-op (Atlas and P-body). He try to kill her by using his traps but they all failed. Chell reached the chamber and starts fight Wheatley. GlaDOS tells Chell about making Wheatley corrupted so she can replace him. Before finishing him, he puts a trap on the button to injure her. She tried to fire a portal on the moon to stop him. Wheatley was thrown to space and GlaDOS was placed back to her body. GlaDOS let Chell go and sends her outside the facility. A secret ending shows that Wheatley wants to apologize to Chell due to his wrong actions. REAL Plot A group of Mobians were chosen to solve the chambers for winning the prize. However, it was a trap and they all have to find GlaDOS to escape the facility. After the fight, GlaDOS was defeated but the neurotoxin is getting stronger and they all fainted. Chell help them and send them to a relaxation chamber. They all woke up and met Chell. Wheatley knock the door and looks for survivors. He found them and decided to team up to escape the facility. (The rest of the story will be the same in Portal 2). Rules *No sexuality of any kind, with the exception of hugging and kissing. *No harrasment of other characters *No killing of characters, including the turrets *Good luck and have fun! Users (Members) (Anyone can join the RP) *JamesTechno998 *JoshTheHedgehog12 *TeamSonicPrez *Maryxgil *SonAmy girl1226 *Fawful117 *Flamelord333 *Max the hedgehog *Mr.Zaya Group Characters (You can join the group and enjoy the story) (Up to ???) *James the Fox *Michael the Fox *Pyran the Devilhog *Josh the Hedgehog (E-Josh) *Isaiah The Red Wolf *Jake the Gizoid Characters (??????? means that you can still put your own character there) *Tikal the Echidna as Chell *Tina the Lynx as GlaDOS and Caroline *Richard the Canine as Wheatley *Silver the Hedgehog as Cave Johnson *Sonic the Hedgehog as Atlas *Miles "Tails" Prower as P-body *??????? as Space Sphere *??????? as Adventure Sphere *??????? as Fact Sphere *Melody the Dog as Weighted Cube *Ava Thorn as Companion Cube *Slash the Cat as Turret *Michael the Fox as Defective Turret *??????? as FrankenTurret *??????? as Rocket Turret Roleplay (In the Aperture Science Contest, where everybody who wants to see the winners in entering it) Announcer:'' Attention!! We will now begin the contest in 5--4--3--2--1......... *GlaDOS appears in the monitor*'' GlaDOS: ''Welcome to Aperture Science, we'll now start to choose the contestants to enter the contest'' (The monitor shows the chosen contestants and the door to Aperture Science opens) GlaDOS: The winner's are........ GlaDOS: James the Fox, Michael the Fox, Josh the Hedgehog, Pyran the Devilhog, Isaiah The Red Wolf and Jake the Gizoid. (All the contestants gethered in the stage) GlaDOS: ''Congratulations, please enter and step on the elevator to start the competition'' (As they enter the building, the door closes and the elevator sends them to a Relaxation Chamber) James: ''So this is where we prepare *puts down his bag*'' James:'' 6 beds for the 6 of us, a digital flatscreen TV and a free, clean bathroom'' Michael: ''Yeah. This place looks great! But, I'm a bit suspicious...'' James:'' Hey, we're chosen to get that prize. Everything can be suspicious, you know...'' Michael: ''Right, but I mean...what do they have planned for us?'' Josh: ''Hmm. This is nice, but my castle makes me feel comfortable... Good thing I brought my baggage.'' Pyran: I have no clue'' '''Michael: ''Hm... (unpacks) '' '''Announcer: You got 5 hours to prepare for the competition'' Josh: ''Ooh. (gets his arsenal of weapons) o.O Heavy...'' ???: ''Need help, bro?'' Josh: ''Sure.'' ???: ''(lifts the box of Josh's weapons & puts it near the TV) There. '' Josh: ''Wait, are you Rey?!'' ???: ''Yeah, I suddenly dropped here..'' Michael: (thinking) What is this competition...? (hears Rey) What are you doing here??? Rey: ''Dude, I fell down here, I don't know why.'' Michael: ''Oh, ok. '' James: Josh, weapons are not allowed in this competition Jake: (Pulls of arms, eyes, spike, feet, and jet pack, as those are weapons) Ahhh! (Falls on the ground) Pyran: ...... Isaiah: Really? James: ''Yes of course'' (4 hours later) Miscallaneous Roleplay Coming Soon Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplays created by JamesTechno998